Ranger Freaks
by M.L. Shards
Summary: [00] Ronny and Rose discover what the male Overdrive rangers are going to have to eventually put up with along with their newfound fame...fangirls


It's random, it's weird, it was written while I was supposed to be studying for my Chem exam, it's…

An Operation Overdrive thingy! Any views expressed in this fic is for funny effect, I personally, love all of the overdrive rangers…

This came from the fact that one day I was bored and went onto a PR chat room to find like ten topics with the "Hottest Ranger" title in there somewhere.

Ps. Some spelling mistakes are intentional because people who are posting on chat rooms never use perfect grammar. I'll admit I'm guilty of it too…

* * *

"Ronny, what is so funny?" Rose sighed as she bit off a chuck of the green apple she had in her hand, "I can hear you laughing down the hall."

Ronny looked up at her, face flushed from laughing so hard, "Fangirls."

Rose frowned, "What?"

"Fangirls," Ronny choked out, "they're hilarious! Ever since that interview we did hit Youtube, all these fan sites have been popping up, and some of these fangirls are the funniest people, ever! They're all crazy over us. Here, I'll show you."

The yellow ranger clicked a few times so she was in a chat room and then clicked on a post entitled _Hottest Overdrive Ranger_.

"Ew…people actually talk about us like that?" Rose asked wrinkling her nose as she read the post by "Superchic02".

"Well we run around in spandex and save the world, I suppose it's inevitable, but anyways, the guy posters who talk about us are kind of creepy, but the fangirls who are all over the guys. Hilarious! They've found pictures from all over and share them and drool and…aw, it's great…"

Superchic02: _"Okay guys, I was just wondering since you've seen the interview who you think is the hottest overdrive ranger? I personally think the silver one is SOOOO hot! I mean come on, his face, his body, EVERYTHING! Even his suit is cooler than the others, but that's my opinion, what do you guys think?"_

Rose snickered, "Tyzonn would be the colour of Mack's suit if he ever read that."

Ronny nodded, "They're so funny, I mean they swarm…ew…skip over those two posts they have some really bad pictures of me with helmet hair from racing…and uh…okay, here, this one is great."

Golda: _Uh, yeah, not into girls, so no to Ronny, and Mercury is kinda cute, but really, the winner is totally Hartford, I hav no quarrels with letting him run around in red spandex all day. YUMMY!"_

At that Rose dropped the apple she was eating and it rolled till it hit the wall.

She had just gotten a horrible mental image of Andrew Hartford in a ranger suit. She shook her head a few times, obviously this Golda person was talking about Mack, but so rarely did she associate his last name as the way to address him, Mr. Hartford came to her mind first. She knew he had planned on being a ranger, but she couldn't image him in anything that form fitting without feeling a need to heave.

"It burns," she muttered rubbing her eyes as Ronny burst out laughing again.

"I know! I thought of Mr. Harford first too! But it's actually funnier when applied to Mack, like look, this person actually found all these old tabloid pictures of him and his dad on vacation in the Caribbean and scanned them. Apparently he has always had a bit of affection for red, he's wearing red swim trunks."

Rose peeked out from behind her hands to see pictures that were probably from when Mack was sixteen, playing with a small black dog on a secluded beach while his father sat on a blue and white striped towel reading what appeared to be a newspaper. More comfortable with that image she took her hands away from her eyes and smiled dreamily. He was quite attractive in the old picture actually. She nearly let out a sigh when Ronny suddenly scrolled down the page to a new poster, one that was obviously male. Ronny tried to get passed it quickly, but didn't succeed in doing so before Rose had glanced at the message.

Dysano4_: I'd do the pink one any day_

"Ew!" Rose nearly screamed stumbling backwards, "Not cool!"

"Sorry," Ronny winced. She was quite used to crazy fans and sites like this one, obviously Rose had never had any practice with it before, "anyways, they've got ones for Dax and Will too, I've got to go to the next page though…the Mack and Tyzonn fans end up in a bit of an argument for the rest of the page, okay…" she clicked a few more things then scrolled down, "here we are."

Lostcity: _"Guys, give Dax (the blue one) a chance. He's adorable and sooo funny, I have no clue why you guys don't even consider him."_

Striker257:_ Because he's a klutz and most likely has the IQ of a peanut? Naw, Aston is the best one, smooth, sly, and HOT not CUTE. The topic says HOTTEST in the title!_

"That's a horrible thing to say about Dax."

"It's okay," Ronny assured, "the next two pages all have the insult "noob" involved in some way about how that person talked about Dax, and pictures…some very strange people have access to Photoshop…" she trailed off uncomfortably and Rose decided to drop the subject, not wanting to know what was meant by that. "The funniest part that I was laughing about so loud was the fact that the Mack vs Tyzonn argument between the Superchic02 and Golda goes on throughout the entire twenty pages of posting. People are like "Ronny" or "Will" or whoever of us they want and those two just keep arguing like they're the only two people in the thread!"

She pointed to one area of the screen and Rose read the posts in succession.

Superchic02: _Hello? Red's hair is all weird!_

Golda: _No it's not, what r u talking about?_

Lostcity: _It's kinda curly if that's what u mean…_

The other two posters appeared to ignore this small intrusion into their argument.

Superchic02: _Red's hair is just…I don't like it._

Golda: _What kinda argument is that? You don't like his hair? He has other __**attributes**__ that easily make up for what u think of his hair._

Striker257: _Will Hotness, Superchic02Rabid Fangirl, Golda …well, Golda is just kinda scaring me with all this innuendo every time she mentions Mack Hartford…_

Rose and Ronny snickered at how Striker "boiled down" the post to what it should be about in their opinion.

"Fans are crazy." Rose sighed then paused as she glanced at Ronny then back at the computer.

"Next thing you know they'll be writing stories about us." Ronny joked putting the wireless mouse back in its' charger. She then froze, eyes widening in horror.

Rose looked around the room again, "What's wrong?"

"Ever have the feeling you're going to horribly regret saying something?"

* * *

Please review…heck, even tell me who you think the hottest Overdrive ranger is, I have no clue what people think… 


End file.
